


More than Friends (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de Dreamin] Les parents de Mycroft sont convaincus que Molly et lui sortent ensemble. Pour les apaiser, il l’emmène avec lui au repas de Noël.





	More than Friends (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233232) by [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin). 



> Pour afteriwake  
> Cette histoire a été inspiré par le prompt d’afteriwake « You’re a terrible cook » et a aussi été inspiré par quelques prompts de l’auteure : « Going home to see the folks », « Fake relationship », « snowed in », « bed-sharing » et « mistletoe ». 
> 
> Attention OS mature

\- Tu es une cuisinière terrible.

Molly Hooper lève les yeux au ciel avec tendresse.

\- Tu me téléphones juste pour me dire ça ? Tu aurais pu commenter sur Tumblr comme tout le monde Mycroft.

Elle n’était pas tout à fait sûre de quand c’était arrivé mais, quelque part en chemin, Mycroft Holmes et elle étaient devenus meilleurs amis, même s’il n’utiliserait jamais ces mots. Leur amitié avait commencé quand Sherlock avait eu besoin de simuler sa mort et avait continué pendant que Sherlock démantelait le réseau de Moriarty. Désormais, Sherlock et les autres se moquaient gentiment de Molly à propos du fait qu’elle était la seule amie de l’Homme de Glace, mais personne, pas même Sherlock ne taquinait Mycroft à propos d’avoir Molly pour amie. En fait, ils pensaient tous que son amitié à elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé à lui.

Mycroft était d’accord.

\- Tu sais que je préfère ne pas laisser de commentaires, dit-il avec plus qu’un soupçon de dédain dans sa voix. Normalement je n’aurais rien dit du tout mais ça…

Molly ne put s’empêcher de glousser sur la photo qu’elle venait de télécharger de l’œuf qui avait explosé dans son micro-ondes.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis bien meilleure en pâtisserie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t’embêtes ? Et pourquoi tu continues à infliger des preuves à un monde qui ne se doute de rien ?

Il avait l’air complètement déconcerté.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Le seule moyen de faire mieux c’est de continuer à essayer. Au moins cette fois, ce n’était pas un autocuiseur qui explose.

Cet incident avait été si grave qu’elle avait décidé qu’il serait plus facile de rénover la cuisine plutôt que d’essayer de réparer le poêle et la hotte.

\- Et ce n’est pas comme si je donnais les réponses aux gens, je poste juste des photos de ce qu’il ne faut pas faire en la cuisine.

\- J’espère que les autres pourront apprendre de tes erreurs. Mycroft s’arrête. J’ai une autre raison pour appeler.

\- Je le savais, dit Molly en souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu’elle commençait à faire défiler son blog préféré sur les bébés animaux. De qui dois-je faire l’autopsie maintenant ?

\- Rien de tel. J’ai fait l’erreur de mentionner ton nom devant mes parents. Ils se sont convaincus que nous sortons ensemble et ils veulent que je t’emmène au repas de Noël.

Elle grogna doucement.

\- Oh, Mycroft tu n’as pas…

\- J’ai essayé de leur dire que notre relation est platonique mais ils refusent d’y croire. Ils insistent pour que tu sois là ce sera leur cadeau. Il fit une pause. Je déteste m’imposer dans tes plans…

Il y avait un certain niveau de remords dans sa voix.

_Ça n’aurait pas été ça il y un ou deux ans._

\- S’il te plait, maugréa-t-elle. Les seuls plans que j’ai sont de regarder des films de Noël pendant que je mange un dîner à la dinde congelée.

Avec ses deux parents étant partis et la plupart de ses amis ayant leur propre famille, il n’était pas inhabituel pour Molly d’être seule à Noël. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, pas beaucoup.

\- Alors, tu viendras ?

Il avait l’air prudemment optimiste.

\- Je suppose que nous n’allons pas insister sur le problème platonique qui les préoccupe.

\- Correct, dit-il en soupirant doucement. Ils attendent une petite amie, ils ne se contenteront de rien de moins.

Elle sourit un peu.

\- Très bien, je vais venir, mais tu m’es redevable Mycroft. Carrément.

\- Un Holmes paye toujours ses dettes.

Son soulagement était audible.

Molly gloussa.

\- Ok, plus de _Game of Thrones_ pour toi.

**#########**

Trois semaines plus tard, Molly était assise à l’arrière d’une berline noire, lissant les plis imaginaires de sa robe à carreaux rouges et verts. C’était la plus belle robe de fête qu’elle avait mais elle se sentait tout de même mal à l’aise à côté de la tenue immaculée de son petit ami. Après la troisième fois, Mycroft immobilisa sa main avec la sienne. Elle sentit une secousse la traverser à ce contact mais se convainquit qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un choc dû à ce que Mycroft touchait volontairement un autre être humain. Il était la personne la moins expressive physiquement qu’elle connaissait, ce qui était dommage puisque Molly était une personne à câlins.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi être nerveuse, Molly. Ce sont juste mes parents.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriant un peu.

\- Oh oui, juste tes parents – les gens qui ont fait de Sherlock et toi en les spécimens intimidants que vous êtes, sans parler du fait qu’ils pensent que nous sortons ensemble.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me trouves toujours intimidant ?

Son sourire s’élargit.

\- Pas autant que lors de notre première rencontre mais oui. Je veux dire tu es l’Homme de Glace, le Gouvernement Britannique, Big Brother, dois-je continuer ?

Il la fixa, sourcils haussés, si longtemps qu’elle craignit qu’elle ne l’ait offensé. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de s’excuser, il s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je vois.

Il retira sa main et Molly se rendit compte que sa main était froide sans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit, essayant de faire passer ce moment gênant.

\- Mais il n’y a rien de mal à être intimidant. Personne ne te sous-estime d’abord. Tout le monde me sous-estime.

\- Finalement, ils réalisent l’erreur de leurs façons de faire, dit-il, souriant un peu en se détendant. Toi, ma chère, tu es une force avec laquelle il faut compter.

Son sourire s’élargit.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Mycroft ricana.

\- C’en était l’intention.

Molly ne put s’empêcher de regarder sa main, voulant la sentir autour de la sienne à nouveau. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, mais j’y vais_.

\- On devrait probablement se tenir la main… Et tous les autres trucs.

Face à ses sourcils haussés elle ajouta.

\- Si nous sommes censés être en couple, tes parents s’attendront à ce que nous soyons à l’aise l’un avec l’autre, pas vrai ?

\- Je suppose.

Il lui prit la main à nouveau et elle remarqua à quel point la sienne était grande et chaude.

\- Quel autres « trucs » suggères-tu que nous pratiquions ?

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle sut qu’elle rougissait.

\- Eh bien… um… Tes parents s’attendent probablement à ce qu’on s’embrasse. Je suppose qu’il y aura du gui là où tout le monde peut voir.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il y en aura mais on peut l’éviter facilement. Son portable sonna. Excuse-moi un moment.

Utilisant sa main libre, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste puis lut le message, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner vers elle alors qu’il remettait le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Sherlock. Il semblerait qu’Adler se joigne à nous pour diner.

Molly sourit un peu amusée.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’ils étaient aussi sérieux. Je veux dire, ramener une femme à la maison pour rencontrer ses parents est un grand pas.

Sherlock et Irène sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois, depuis qu’Irène était revenue à Londres. Elle travaillait maintenant comme espion pour Mycroft, utilisant sa carrière de dominatrice comme excellente couverture.

\- C’est vrai, dit Mycroft en regardant leurs mains jointes.

Elle lui serra doucement sa main. Il la regarda d’un air curieux puis elle se pencha pour l’embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Quand elle se recula, il la fixait. Ce n’était pas vraiment le “mode tampon” de Sherlock mais s’en n’était pas loin.

\- Mycroft ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. _Je l’ai encore offensé ?_

La voiture ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda le chauffeur. Nous y sommes.

\- Er, oui, merci, James, dit Mycroft, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Molly.

Au bout d’un moment, il secoua un peu la tête puis regarda par la fenêtre et gémit doucement. Les voilà qui arrivaient.

**###########**

Se préparant à l’assaut, Mycroft sortit de la voiture dès que James ouvrit la portière, puis il tendit la main à Molly. Elle la prit et il sentit à nouveau le choc inconnu mais pas désagréable. _Ce n’est que de l’électricité statique_ , essaya-t-il de se convaincre lui-même. _Rien de plus._

Molly sortit de la voiture avec grâce, son sourire fut grand et heureux quand elle vit ses parents, qui attendaient anormalement patiemment à quelques mètres de lui.

_Ils doivent vouloir faire une bonne première impression._

\- Maman, Papa, voici le Dr. Margaret Hooper. Molly, voici mes parents, Violet et Siger Holmes.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. et Mrs. Holmes, dit Molly en souriant. J’ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

Violet se moqua, en souriant à son tour.

\- Rien de bon, j’imagine. Et s’il vous plait, assez avec les « monsieur et madame ». Appelez-moi Violet. Ou Vi, même.

  
Siger sourit.

\- Et appelez moi Siger.

\- Seulement si vous m’appelez Molly, dit-elle, rayonnante. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Mycroft toujours parle toujours de vous deux avec respect.

Violet haussa un sourcil en souriant.

\- J’ai du mal à le croire, mais c’est gentil à toi de me le dire, ma chère. Viens, dit-elle en prenant doucement le bras de Molly, entrez à l’intérieur, toi et Mikey, il fait beaucoup trop froid ici.

Son ersatz de petite amie éclata de rire quand les deux dames se dirigèrent vers la maison.

\- Tu l’appelles vraiment comme ça ? Je croyais que Sherlock plaisantait.

\- Oh non, je l’appelle comme ça depuis qu’il est né. Il n’a commencé à s’y opposer qu’à l’âge de sept ans.

Siger ricana et Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sherlock et Irène sont arrivés ? Demanda-t-il alors que tous les deux se dirigeaient vers la maison.

\- Oui, dit Siger en souriant un peu, il y a environ une heure.

\- Oserais-je demander comment ça s’est passé ?

Son père gloussa.

\- Ta mère n’approuve toujours pas la… profession d’Irène mais je pense qu’elle se réchauffe au contact de la dame elle-même. Irène semble faire des merveilles pour Sherlock.

\- Au moins nous sommes d’accord sur une chose, marmonna-t-il.

Il était réticent à l’admettre, surtout devant le couple en question, mais il croyait qu’Irène avait vraiment fait ressortir le meilleur de Sherlock. Grâce à elle, son frère cadet avait complètement abandonné les drogues illicites et la nicotine.

\- As-tu vérifié les dernières prévisions ? Demanda Siger en passant la porte d’entrée. Weatherman prévoit au moins 10 cm ce soir.

\- Heureusement, Molly et moi serons de retour à Londres bien avant que la neige ne tombe.

_J’imagine que deux ou trois heures seront suffisantes pour faire plaisir à Maman_. Il accrocha son manteau au portemanteau près de la porte, à côté de celui de Molly.

Mycroft la trouva elle, sa mère, Irène et Sherlock dans la cuisine. Molly et Irène prenaient le thé à la table de la cuisine pendant que sa mère vérifiait la dinde dans le four et Sherlock se servait lui-même au sommet d’une tour de croquembouches.

Violet frappa légèrement sa main.

\- C’est pour après le repas.

\- Nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps et j’ai faim maintenant, dit Sherlock en boudant.

Irène sourit.

\- Tiens-toi bien Sherlock.

Le regard qu’elle lui lança télégraphia clairement.

\- Te discipliner est mon travail.

Sherlock rougit puis remit la petite pâtisserie sur la pyramide.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel puis s’assit à côté de Molly qui attrapa sa main pour la tapoter en souriant un peu.

\- Je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter que tu voles des sucreries, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Contrairement à mon petit frère j’ai de l’autodiscipline.

\- C’est quoi le fun là -dedans ? Demanda Irène, ses yeux brillants, alors que Sherlock s’asseyait à côté d’elle.

\- Molly et moi avons une dynamique différente de la vôtre, dit Mycroft en prenant la main de Molly dans la sienne. Il y a un rapport de force égal entre nous qui semble vous manquer.

\- Vrai, ronronna Irène, mais Sherlock ne se plaint pas.

Sherlock rougit encore plus qu’avant mais hocha la tête.

Violet revint avec une assiette de mini quiches qu’elle plaça au milieu de la table.

\- Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que Sherlock allait finir avec Molly. Il parlait plutôt d’elle.

Mycroft vit à quel point Sherlock et Molly semblèrent immédiatement mal à l’aise, tandis que Irène eut l’air amusée. _Maman a une préférence, il semblerait_.

\- Il n’a jamais parlé de toi Irène, continua Violet, tout comme Mikey n’a jamais mentionné Molly jusqu’à récemment.

\- Je dépends de Molly, dit Sherlock. Je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail sans elle, mais elle juste une amie. Je ne parle pas de Irène parce que je préfère garder notre relation privée et je suis sûr que Mycroft pense la même chose.

\- Correct, dit Mycroft en serrant légèrement la main de Molly.

\- Ne faites pas attention à elle les garçons, dit Siger en entrant dans la pièce et donna à sa femme un baiser sur la joue. Elle a hâte d’avoir des petits enfants, vous savez. Après un regard significatif à sa femme, il ajouta en souriant. Et des belles-filles bien sûr.

Irène sourit.

\- Sherlock et moi n’avons pas parlé de nous caser. On s’amuse beaucoup trop pour ça.

\- Le mariage et les enfants ne seraient pas moins amusant, dit Molly, ce serait juste un autre genre d’amusement. Elle sourit un peu. Bien sûr, Mycroft et moi n’en avons pas discuté non plus mais je ne m’y opposerais certainement pas.

_Ne s’y opposerait pas ?_ Il essaya de ne pas montrer la surprise sur son visage puis il se rappela qu’elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Soulevant leurs mains jointes, il embrassa le dos des siennes puis lui donna ce qu’il espérait être un sourire doux.

\- Merci, ma chérie.

Molly le regarda fixement pendant un battement de cœur mais elle se remit rapidement et lui donna un sourire heureux.

\- De rien.

Siger ricana.

\- Je parie que vous arriverez à l’autel en premier.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui se marie en premier, dit Violet, mais faites les choses dans le bon ordre – le mariage d’abord, puis les bébés.

\- Oui, Maman, dirent docilement Mycroft et Sherlock à l’unisson.

C’était quelque chose que leur mère leur avait dit à maintes reprises depuis leur adolescence.

Siger sourit un peu.

\- Mycroft, pourquoi tu ne fais pas visiter à Molly ? Sherlock à déjà fait voir l’endroit à Irène quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Excellente idée, dit-il puis il se leva et lui tendit la main. On y va ?

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance puis pris sa main et se leva.

\- Montre le chemin.

Tenant toujours sa main, Mycroft fit sortir Molly de la cuisine.

Ils étaient à peine à l’intérieur du salon, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles de la cuisine, quand Molly l’arrêta soudainement sur la partie nue du mur le plus proche. Elle s’y appuya puis saisit ses épaules et le serra contre elle avant de lever la main à l’arrière de sa tête et de le tirer vers le bas pour ce que l’on pourrait appeler un vrai roulage de pelle.

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, le corps de Mycroft prit le dessus tandis que son cerveau s’arrêtait. Les bras s’enroulant autour d’elle, il la serra contre lui en l’embrassant avec précaution au début. Les sons joyeux d’approbation de Molly lui donnèrent l’assurance de l’embrasser en retour avec toute la passion qu’elle lui montrait. Finalement, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner. _Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais j’approuve_.

Le bruit de quelqu’un s’éclaircissant la gorge les fit finalement se détacher pour prendre de l’air. Mycroft releva sa tête pour lancer un regard noir à l’intrus, sentant Molly enterrer son visage dans sa chemise, sans doute par embarras.

\- Ne faites pas attention à moi, dit Violet en souriant. Je suis juste venu ici pour trouver… Elle s’éloigna en regardant autour d’elle avant de prendre un dessous de verre sur la table basse. Ceci, dit-elle, en le ramassant. Ton père en avait besoin.

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, riant pour elle-même.

Un éclair de perspicacité lui vint à l’esprit et il baissa les yeux vers le haut de la tête de Molly.

\- Tu savais que ça arriverait, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit trahi, ce qui n’avait aucun sens puisque la fausse relation était son idée. Pourtant l’idée d’un… baiser aussi stimulant n’était que pour le spectacle faisait plus mal au cœur qu’il n’était pas censé avoir.

Elle leva sa tête pour le regarder, ses joues rougissantes et ses yeux doux lui firent se demander à quel point le baiser était une apparence.

\- Je savais qu’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’on s’embrasse en douce une fois ou deux, dit-elle doucement. Nous devons être crédibles, sinon à quoi bon ?

_Ah quoi bon en effet ?_ pensa-t-il sombrement. Il commença à s’éloigner mais elle le retint plus fermement, en souriant.

\- Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas aimé, murmura-t-elle, en souriant. Tu embrasses bien, Mycroft.

Il cligna des yeux de surprise – personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela auparavant.

\- Er, merci. Tout comme toi. Jusque… Jusqu’à où tu comptes aller ?

Molly gloussa doucement.

\- S’embrasser est assez – se faufiler dans un placard pour baiser est un peu trop.

En y pensant, Mycroft regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé plus de place dans son pantalon sur mesure.

\- Eh, oui, tout à fait.

Elle embrassa légèrement son cou puis murmura, son souffle doux et chaud sur sa peau.

\- Je mettrai ma main sur ta cuisse pendant le diner. Essaye de ne pas sursauter.

Il trembla.

\- Molly…

Elle le regarda, un sourire sympathique sur son visage.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

Pas besoin d’être un génie pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

\- Douze ans, sept mois, trois jours –

Elle le regarda fixement.

\- Tu te souviens du jour exact ?

\- Et cinq heures, soupira Mycroft doucement. Ce n’était pas particulièrement bon mais mon départ précipité n’a pas aidé, j’aidais à sauver Sherlock d’un refuge pour sans abri.

Elle fit courir une main apaisante sur le haut de son bras.

\- Tu n’en as pas ressenti le besoin depuis ?

\- J’ai enterré toutes ces inclinations dans le besoin de servir mon pays et ma famille.

\- Les choses sont beaucoup plus réglées maintenant, murmura-t-elle, en ce qui concerne Sherlock. Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de sortir à nouveau après les vacances.

\- Peut-être, dit-il évasif.

Après un tour de la maison, ils finirent dans son ancienne chambre. Les chambres des deux garçons avaient été converties en chambres d’amis, toutes leurs affaires ayant été déplacé dans le grenier. Molly s’assit sur le bord du lit double, le regardant avec curiosité.

\- Comment était ton enfance ?

Il s’appuya contre le bureau en souriant.

\- Insouciante, pendant les sept premières années.

\- Puis Sherlock est arrivé ? Devina-t-elle.

\- Précisément. Je m’occupe de lui depuis.

\- Je dirais que c’est le travail d’Irène maintenant.

Elle lui tendit la main et il fut contraint de s’avancer et de la prendre.

\- Qui s’occupe de toi, Mycroft ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je prends soin de moi.

\- Ça a l’air terriblement solitaire.

\- Tu es dans la même situation, es-tu seule ?

\- Parfois, admit-elle. Mais j’ai mes amis.

\- Alors que je n’ai que toi, dit-il en s’asseyant à côté d’elle, lui tenant toujours la main.

\- Suis-je assez pour toi ? Dit-elle doucement.

La conversation devenait déjà plus… sentimentale qu’il n’était à l’aise.

\- Tu es la seule personne que je puisse tolérer.

Quand elle reprit sa main, il sut que c’était la mauvaise chose à dire.

\- Oui, eh bien, les poissons rouges ne sont pas connus pour être plus tolérables, marmonna-t-elle puis elle se leva. On devrait probablement retourner en bas.

\- Molly… Soupira-t-il fortement. Tu sais que je n’ai pas l’habitude de verbaliser mes émotions.

Il prit une de ses mains quand elle tourna vers lui, il lui prit l’autre.

\- Tu es ma seule amie, c’est vrai, mais tu es aussi l’amie la plus proche et la plus chère que je puisse espérer. Il soupira à nouveau. Je m’excuse pour mon comportement. J’aurais dû venir seul, tu ne mérites pas d’être soumise à ce genre d’examen.

Elle se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur son front.

\- C’est bon, je suis contente que tu m’aies amené. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que tu te montre seul face à quelque chose comme ça. Si je peux épargner à quelqu’un d’être harcelé par ses parents, je considère que c’est une bonne chose.

Mycroft ricana.

\- Merci, ma chère.

Elle se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Sans compter que j’aurai raté un baiser fantastique.

Il frissonna et fut sur le point de répondre quand la voix de son père les appela pour diner. Gémissant silencieusement en se levant, il lui donna alors un demi-sourire.

\- Ce baiser était… inattendu mais pas désagréable.

Molly rit doucement.

\- Merci, je crois.

Alors qu’il la ramenait en bas, Mycroft ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’ils auraient une chance de se faire prendre à nouveau.

Le diner était plus animé que tous les repas de Noël que Mycroft avait endurés en grandissant. Son père gardait l’attention d’Irène et Molly avec des histoires les plus embarrassantes de l’enfance de Mycroft et Sherlock. Heureusement, la plupart des histoires parlaient de Sherlock, alors Mycroft eut simplement à s’assoir et à regarder son jeune frère ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Malgré l’avertissement de Molly, il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Heureusement, tous les autres s’intéressaient à Sherlock alors qu’il défendait son amour d’enfance pour les pirates. La petite main de Molly glissa lentement, taquinant de sa cuisse à son genou puis remonta. Juste avant qu’elle n’atteigne son sexe, il posa une main immobile sur la sienne.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux doux et tombant et il ne voulait rien d’autre que d’oublier sa famille, le monde, et surtout le fait que leur relation n’était que factice. Tout ce qu’il voulait était sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps avec le sien.

_Admets-le_ , une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait bien trop à celle de Sherlock à son gout disait, _ton cœur est déjà à elle_.

_Je n’admets rien de tel._ Mais ses yeux attrapèrent ceux de Molly et il sut que la voix avait raison. _Et maintenant quoi ?_

**#########**

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils prirent le dessert et le café que quelqu’un pensa à vérifier le temps qu’il faisait. Molly sortit son téléphone et vérifia la météo locale. Le rapport suffit à lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête.

\- Neuf inches ?!

Irène sourit mais ne dit rien quant Sherlock lui lança un regard d’avertissement.

Mycroft se leva puis alla à la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda à l’extérieur.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons enneigés.

\- J’insiste pour que tout le monde reste là pour la nuit, dit Violet fermement. Nous avons beaucoup de place et je doute fort que les routes soient déneigées avant le matin.

\- Et James et la voiture ? Demanda Molly.

\- Il dîne avec ses parents, je vais lui conseiller de rester où il est. Alors qu’il sortait son portable, il jeta un coup d’œil à Sherlock et Irène. Ce qui veux dire que tu passeras la nuit ici aussi.

\- Pas de problème, dit Irène avec un large sourire. J’ai toujours un sac pour la nuit dans la voiture. On ne sait jamais quand ses plans peuvent changer.

\- Très sensible de ta part Irène, dit Violet. Les dames partageront la chambre de Mycroft, les garçons pourront avoir celle de Sherlock.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous sommes des adultes Maman. J’insiste pour partager une chambre avec Irène.

Violet haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai.

**##########**

\- Ça ira, dit Irène en tendant un déshabillé court en soie noire et en dentelle.

Elles étaient dans la chambre de Mycroft, se préparant à aller au lit.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Molly d’un air dubitatif. Ce sera trop ample sur moi.

Irène leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On fait la même taille, tu sais. La différence entre nous, c’est que j’aime afficher ma silhouette pendant que tu caches la tienne. Mets-le, c’est tout. Voie ce que ça fait de porter quelque chose à la bonne taille.

Molly hésita.

\- Violet m’a proposé une de ses chemises de nuit.

\- Ça ne te mènera nulle part avec Mycroft. Irène sourit en voyant ce qui devait être un regard surpris sur son visage. Vous deux ne me trompez pas une minute – Je sais que vous n’êtes pas ensemble, mais je sais aussi que tu le veux. Elle étudia son visage pendant un moment. Correction, tu l’aimes.

Molly sentit le sang disparaitre de son visage.

\- Comment as-tu… Bien, oui, je sais. Mais c’est de l’Homme de glace dont on parle. Comment je lui dis ?

Irène sourit.

\- La première chose à faire c’est de mettre ça. La seconde chose à faire est d’attendre ici.

N’ayant pas d’autres idées, Molly se déshabilla puis mit le déshabillé. Un coup d’œil dans le miroir, lui dit qu’Irène avait raison – ça correspondait parfaitement à ses courbes. Elle aurait pu être un peu plus longue puisqu’elle n’allait qu’à mi-cuisse, mais elle se détendit un peu quand Irène sourit d’un air approbateur.

\- J’avais raison, dit-elle alors qu’elle se déshabillait puis mettait une robe de chambre assortie au déshabillé et la fermait, en faisant un large sourire. C’est l’heure de jouer aux chambres musicales. Passe une bonne nuit, Molly. Je sais que je le ferai. Sur ce, elle se glissa hors de la pièce laissant la porte entrouverte.

Une vague de nervosité frappa Molly et elle éteignit rapidement les lumières avant de se mettre au lit. _Je doute qu’il entrera, il est gentleman. Il va probablement passer la nuit sur le canapé. Nous pouvons dire à tout le monde qu’on s’est disputés ou quelque chose d’autre._

Quand il ne se montra pas cinq minutes après qu’Irène soit partie, elle se convaincu qu’il ne vendra pas. Elle se retourna sur le côté, le dos à la porte, et ferma les yeux, elle se somma de dormir.

**#########**

\- Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais, maugréa Sherlock en tirant sur une paire de bas de pyjama empruntés à leur père.

\- En ce qui concerne quoi, précisément ? Demanda Mycroft, même s’il le savait déjà. _Sherlock avait toujours été trop intelligent pour son propre bien._

\- Toi et Molly, bien sûr. Vous pensez vraiment qu’on va croire que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? Quelle femme pourrait vouloir une relation avec l’Homme de glace ?

Mycroft s’irrita.

\- Molly, pour commencer. Elle m’accepte, ce qui est plus que je ne peux dire pour toi, petit frère.

Sherlock fit un signe de la main pour le congédier.

\- C’est de la comédie, probablement pour le bien de notre mère. Dès que vous serez de retour à Londres vous redeviendrez amis, quoique des bizarres.

\- Sache, Sherlock, que dès que Molly et moi seront de retour –

Ses paroles furent coupées par un léger coup à la porte. Curieux, Mycroft s’approcha de la porte et l’ouvrit. Irène lui sourit.

\- Puis-je vous interrompre ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Elle rit doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Toi et moi on échange de chambres, Mycroft. A son hésitation elle ajouta. Vas-y Molly attend.

Il hésita qu’un instant avant de marmonner un merci puis de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa légèrement à la porte en l’ouvrant complètement. La forme de Molly était visible sur le lit.

_Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que je me retourne et je dors sur le canapé du salon ?_ Il ne se souvenait pas de s’être jamais senti autant en conflit. Le son d’un long gémissement grave depuis la chambre de son frère le fit réfléchir. En entrant dans la chambre, il prit une couverture de rechange sur le banc rembourré au pied du lit.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda Molly endormie.

_Personne._

\- Juste moi. Irène a décidé qu’elle voulait être avec mon frère ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer. Alors je vais juste prendre un oreillers et dormir sur le canapé.

Elle s’assit et la vue, d’elle dans de la soie noire, suffit à assécher sa bouche.

\- C’est ta chambre, dit-elle doucement, donc si quelqu’un s’impose, c’est moi. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Elle bougea pour se lever du lit.

\- Ce serait très…. Impoli de ma part de laisser une femme dormir sur le canapé.

\- Et ce serait impoli de ma part de te virer de ta propre chambre.

Après un moment d’hésitation, elle se précipita de l’autre côté du lit, puis retint les draps de lit d’une manière attrayante.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux adultes Mycroft. On peut partager un lit pour une nuit.

L’envie de prendre la couverture et l’oreiller et de partir fut submergée par l’envie de dormir avec Molly dans ses bras. Remettant la couverture sur le banc, il ferma la porte puis enleva sa veste de costume et fit une pause.

\- J’ai laissé le pyjama que mon père m’a prêté dans la chambre de Sherlock. Je pourrais les avoir…

Un autre gémissement vint de cette direction.

\- En y repensant…

Le visage de Molly était à peine visible dans la lumière ambiante mais il pouvait dire qu’elle était amusé.

\- C’est bon tu peux dormir avec ton caleçon. Elle s’arrêta. Tu portes un caleçon, pas vrai ?

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il commença avec ses boutons de manchettes.

\- Tu as déjà, rien porté dessous ? Son sourire était évident dans sa voix.

\- On ne porte pas rien sous des costumes sur mesure, dit-il sur son ton le plus britannique.

Posant les boutons de manchette sur la table de nuit, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Molly gloussa.

\- Mais tu le fais le reste du temps ? Bon à savoir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis enleva sa chemise, révélant son maillot de corps blanc. Après un moment de débat, il décida de laisser le maillot de corps en place puis s’assit sur le bord du lit pour enlever ses chaussures.

Sa main reposant sur son épaule le fit sursauter pour la seconde fois cette nuit.

\- Doucement, dit-elle à voix basse. Vas-tu enlever ça ?

Elle tira légèrement sur son maillot de corps.

Mycroft soupira doucement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je le garde. Je suis pleinement conscient que je ne suis pas un homme physiquement attirant.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Mon frère, par exemple, bien que le miroir soit plus que suffisant.

\- Ils ont tous les deux torts, murmura-t-elle en levant la main sur sa joue. Tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques, elle sourit un peu, quand ils ne ressemblent pas à de la glace.

Son pouce courut légèrement sur ses lèvres qu’il ouvrit avec obéissance.

\- Et des lèvres à croquer mais je le savais déjà.

\- Molly…

Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voulait, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle arrête de le toucher.

\- Quand au reste de toi, continua-t-elle ses yeux vagabondant sur lui, tu n’es pas un bodybuilder, mais tu es beaucoup plus tonique que lors de notre première rencontre. Toute cette course à pied t’a fait du bien.

\- Je… Merci.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- De rien.

Elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Finis de te déshabiller, même si tu te sens à l’aise. Quoi que nous fassions ce soir, que ce soit faire l’amour ou juste dormir, ce sera parce que nous le voulons.

Il la fixa, incapable de passer outre la chose qu’elle venait de dire.

\- Faire l’amour ?

Même dans l’obscurité de la chambre, il put voir ses yeux s’élargir à un degré presque cosmique.

\- Oh merde… Je… Ce… Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça.

**#########**

Molly regarda la déception peser sur les épaules de Mycroft comme une couverture.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas, dit-il doucement.

_Je ne peux pas le laisser croire ça même pendant un instant._

\- Ce que je ne voulais pas, c’est que la vérité éclate si vite, dit-elle doucement alors qu’elle tendait la main pour prendre la sienne. Je sais que tu n’es pas prêt à l’entendre.

\- Tu… m’aimes ?

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Oui, Mycroft. Je pense qu’il se construit depuis longtemps mais c’est seulement aujourd’hui que je m’en rends compte. Elle l’embrassa à nouveau, murmurant contre ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas que ce soit faux.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains tout en la regardant profondément dans les yeux.

\- Molly… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- C’est parce que tu penses seulement qu’avec ça, dit-elle, en levant la main pour caresser du dos de ses doigts sa tempe. Essaye de penser avec ça. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur battant la chamade. Dis ce que tu ressens.

\- Je me sens… Il ferma ses yeux. Je me sens… Heureux ?

\- Tu n’es pas sûr ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, lui donnant un demi-sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas une émotion avec laquelle j’ai beaucoup d’expérience.

\- J’espère changer ça. Quoi d’autre ?

Ses yeux trainèrent de son visage à son corps, faisant durcir ses mamelons.

\- Du désir.

Puis il leva les yeux sur le siens.

\- De l’affection.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement.

\- Finis de te déshabiller Mycroft.

Elle s’allongea puis détourna le visage, ce qui lui donna une certaine intimité.

Après une minute ou deux, elle le sentit grimper à côté d’elle, puis il la serra de près, sa poitrine contre son dos et son bras autour de sa taille. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- En es-tu certaine ma chère ? Murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

Elle frissonna agréablement.

\- Je suis d’accord avec ce que tu veux faire Mycroft. Tu peux donner le rythme. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser doucement le bras. Je suis contente d’être avec toi.

Il n’a rien dit pendant un moment puis il murmura avec hésitation.

\- Je… Je veux être intime avec toi.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il continua.

\- Tu dois garder à l’esprit que ça fait très longtemps que je n’ai pas été avec quelqu’un.

\- Ça fait seulement deux ans pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Mais comme on n’a jamais été ensemble avant, nous sommes à égalité en ce sens, on apprend l’un de l’autre.

Elle prit un moment pour le regarder. Il avait enlevé son maillot de corps mais les draps ne le couvraient que la moitié inférieure, de sorte qu’elle ne pouvait deviner que s’il avait enlevé son pantalon ou non. Il y avait une quantité généreuse de poils sur sa poitrine et elle céda à l’impulsion soudaine de lui passer la main sur sa poitrine, les poils lui chatouillant la peau.

Mycroft ferma les yeux, en disant tranquillement.

\- Je sais qu’une telle quantité de poils sur la poitrine est démodée ces jours-ci-

Elle stoppa ses pensées par un baiser, qu’il retourna après un choc momentané.

\- Regarde-moi Mycroft, murmura-t-elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle put voir qu’il s’attendait à une déception. _Pas cette fois_. Je pense que tu es parfait. Elle fit courir sa main sur sa poitrine à nouveau. Ça va être si bon contre mes tétons. Même dans le noir, elle put voir qu’il rougissait et ça la fit sourire. Ton corps m’excite Mycroft. Qui se soucie de ce que pense le reste du monde ?

Il la regarda fixement.

\- Merci, ma chérie.

Prenant son autre main, il l’amena à ses lèvres et embrassa ses articulations.

\- Cependant, dit-il, sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué qu’elle ne s’y attendait, tu as pris la décision que je t’excite sans me voir en entier.

Ce fut au tour de Molly de rougir.

\- Je, um, n’ai pas besoin de voir tout de toi pour savoir que je te veux. Ton intellect, ton cœur, même s’il est bien caché, ta présence. Je suis déjà mouillée pour toi. Quelle que soit la taille, l’outil que tu as est un bonus.

Il ricana puis la serra contre lui pour un baiser, sa main tirant la sienne sous les draps de lit. Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa bite dure et chaude et l’enveloppèrent doucement. Elle s’émerveilla de son épaisseur et, en glissant sa main vers la pointe, de sa longueur.

\- Wentworth Mycroft Byron Holmes, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu t’es promené avec un canon dans ton pantalon sur mesure tout ce temps et tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?

Il gloussa.

\- Coupable. Si je passe le reste de la nuit à te faire plaisir, suis-je pardonné ?

\- Mmm, oui. Laisse-moi égaliser les choses.

Elle fit glisser le déshabillé par-dessus sa tête et le jeta par terre.

Il la regarda d’un air affamé.

\- Tu es exquise, ma chérie, murmura-t-il.

Il baissa la tête pour prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche tandis qu’une main se déplaçait entre ses cuisses. Elle les ouvrit avec empressement, ses mains se déplaçant dans ses cheveux en gémissant doucement son nom. Il utilisa sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents pour l’amener au bord du gouffre, d’abord avec un sein puis avec l’autre, tandis que ses doigts jouaient habilement avec son clito. En un rien de temps, elle se désintégra à la suite de ses bons soins, hurlant son nom si fort qu’elle fut reconnaissante que la chambre de ses parents soit à l’autre bout de la maison.

_C’est déjà assez dur que Sherlock et Irène entendent tout cela_ , pensa-t-elle péniblement en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle se remit, elle se tourna vers Mycroft, puis la tira doucement sur elle. Il appuya son poids sur ses coudes pour ne pas l’écraser.

\- Molly, je suis clean, murmura-t-il en baissant le regard sur elle, comme je sais que tu l’es et que tu prends la pilule.

Elle sourit un peu.

\- Quelqu’un a fouiné mais je m’en fiche.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille puis guida sa bite jusqu’à son entrée dégoulinante.

\- Fais-moi tienne Mycroft.

Il la serra contre lui, murmurant à son oreille « Je t’aime » lorsqu’il entra en elle. Comme elle l’avait prédit, ses poils sur sa poitrine chatouillaient si bien ses tétons. Sa taille l’étirait mais toute douleur qu’elle aurait pu ressentir était submergée par le plaisir et le bonheur.

_Il m’aime ! Il m’aime et oh mon Dieu, il est gros…_ Elle

s’accrocha à lui alors qu’il s’enfonçait profondément elle, son visage enfoui dans le creux de sa gorge. Lorsqu’il fut complètement en elle, il poussa un gémissement grave et satisfait.

\- Mon Dieu, Molly… chuchota-t-il, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. C’est… indescriptible.

\- Pour moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il commença à bouger, doucement au début, mais les baisers et les bruits encourageants de Molly lui donnèrent rapidement la confiance nécessaire pour la prendre plus fort, plus vite. Elle adapta ses mouvements aux sien, construisant son second orgasme. Elle fut submergée lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent entre eux pour trouver à nouveau son clito et elle lui mordit l’épaule pour empêcher toute la maison de l’entendre.

Son orgasme déclencha le sien et il hurla son nom quand sa semence la remplit. Soucieux de son petit gabarit, il sortit d’elle puis s’effondra à côté d’elle, respirant lourdement. Molly le regarda, elle aussi reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu es vraiment l’homme le plus magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Il rit faiblement.

\- Es-tu certaine de ne pas me confondre avec mon frère ?

\- Jamais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais quel Holmes possède mon cœur.

Son sourire adorable la fit sentir comme un été en Décembre.

**########**

Elle se réveilla le matin suivant dans un lit vide. Cela ne l’a surpris pas vraiment, mais quand elle se mit de son côté et qu’elle le trouva froid, elle s’assit, confuse. _Où aurait-il pu aller ? Les routes sont toujours fermées, donc il n’aurait pas pu partir. Et il ne l’a pas fait, pas après la nuit dernière._

_Pas vrai ?_

Elle envisageait de remettre en place le déshabillé emprunté et d’aller le chercher quand on frappa à la porte juste avant que Mycroft n’entre avec un plateau avec le petit déjeuner. Il sourit quand il la vit.

\- J’ai pensé que tu serais réveillée maintenant.

Il portait sa chemise et son pantalon de la veille mais il semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Il posa le plateau sur ses genoux, il s’assit à côté d’elle. Il y avait un petit déjeuner anglais entier et Molly se rendit compte qu’elle mourrait de faim.

\- Vas-tu te joindre à moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle commençait à manger.

\- J’aimerais bien mais je n’ai pas beaucoup d’appétit aujourd’hui.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, en souriant un peu.

\- Toi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel malicieusement.

\- Oui, c’est dur d’avoir faim quand son estomac est plein de papillons.

\- Pourquoi-

Sa question fut coupée en le voyant sortir une boite en velours noir de sa poche de pantalon et la mettre sur le plateau.

\- Je sais que c’est soudain, commença-t-il, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas les siens. Terriblement soudain. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas vivre un autre jour sans savoir. Molly, tu fais ressortir l’humanité en moi. Pas très romantique, mais c’est vrai. Tu m’as rappelé que j’ai un cœur. Il rencontra enfin ses yeux, en souriant un peu. Que tu as ensuite entrepris de voler. Je crains de ne pas avoir d’autre choix que de t’offrir ma vie aussi. Il prit sa main gauche dans les deux siennes. Margaret Anne Hooper, veux-tu m’épouser ?

Elle le regarda profondément dans ses yeux et sut quelle était sa réponse. Radieuse, elle murmura :

\- De tout mon cœur, oui.

**########**

Après le petit déjeuner et une rapide séance d’ébats amoureux pendant leur douche commune, ils furent prêts à faire face au reste de la famille. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne pas mentionner les fiançailles avant que quelqu’un ne dise quelque chose.

Dès qu’ils entrèrent dans le salon, Siger leur sourit.

\- Vous oubliez quelque chose tous les deux ?

Molly jeta un coup d’œil à son fiancé qui semblait tout aussi confus, puis elle se retourna vers son futur beau-père.

\- Qu’avons-nous oublié ?

\- Le gui, bien sûr.

Siger pointa un endroit au-dessus d’eux.

Tous les deux levèrent les yeux pour voir la branchette suspendue au sommet de l’embrasure de la porte. Mycroft lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Ça te dérange ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Pas du tout.

Quand il baissa sa tête pour l’embrasser, elle leva sa main gauche sur sa joue, montrant à tout le monde l’anneau familial en diamant qu’il lui avait donné. Les félicitations furent étouffées par tout l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour l’homme à qui elle avait donné son cœur.

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Dreamin de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fiction. J'espère que vous avez tous aimé. x


End file.
